El diario de Demipuppetmon V2
by Orlymon
Summary: Día a día, DemiPuppetmon escribe algunas páginas de su diario acerca de lo que ocurre día a día, hasta que ocurre algo especial que cambia su vida y decide publicar el día escrito con sus puntos de vista.


Hola a todos. Yo soy TK RBB, y vengo a colgar la segunda versión del fic. ENJOY IT!

**Prólogo**

Hola, mi nombre es DemiPuppetmon, terminad de leer antes de decir "Este digimon no existe, fucking you". Soy un error salido de un digihuevo, mi destino era llegar a ser un Aururaumon, pero algo ocurrió mal y me desarrollé hasta la etapa Mega, que es Puppetmon y encongí por error: Soy único en todo el digimundo, soy el único que se llama así, mi nombre me lo pusieron los que me explicaron todo lo ocurrido, la muerte de mis padres y lo que me pasó. Cuando nací por primera vez, hace unos quince años, en esos momentos, el digimundo fue a dividirse. Entre el rincón Vacuna, rincón virus y unión Data. Era como formar un cuadrado, en un rincón alto derecho está el rincón virus y en el bajo izquierdo está el vacuna. La puerta sagrada, la que transporta desde la vacuna hasta el virus, solo pueden pasar los autorizados. Si alguien no autorizado pasa, los guardianes se encargarán de ejecutarlo y que el monstruo del virus o el ángel de la vacuna le absorba los datos. Todo esto es por culpa de una persona nada más, el rey Virus: Osama BinPiedmon. Nadie puede llevarle la contraria, ni el propietario vacuna. Yo si quiero ir al rincón vacuna, pero me lo prohíben. Haré lo que fuera, no moriré sin saber qué es lo que hay allí.

**Capitulo 1: Martes 1 de Julio de 2008.**

A mí, mi manera de pasar el rato era andando por donde vivía. Por ahí muchos digimons se mataban entre ellos. Yo me sentaba en una roca para ver la pelea, y una vez que uno ya hubiera matado al otro, yo iba a darle la enhorabuena, pero él no me la agradecía de una manera muy social... venía a por mí. Una vez que ya me cansé de hacer lo que siempre hacía, decidí probar otra cosa. Fui a una parte del rincón, para ver qué era lo que ocurría, ya que había luces encendiéndose y apagándose y muchos digimons alrededor de la situación. Sería algo mal escrito eso de que yo no me enterara de qué es lo que ocurre. Una Palmon con un delantal era la que se interponía entre dos digimons: Betamon y Sukamon, que parecían no llevarse bien. Le di con el dedo a Palmon en el hombro para llamar su atención, se giró y le pregunté:  
—¿Qué ha pasado aquí?  
Palmon señaló a los dos digimons que sentían una desarrollada rivalidad. Yo no entendí nada con esa señal.  
—Ese Sukamon, se ha puesto a restregarse sobre la cola de un Seadramon, el Seadramon respondió malhumorado y degeneró para liarla —explicó la digimon planta.  
Miré con una cara de circunstancia al escenario. ¿Un Sukamon? ¿Un Betamon? ¿Qué le interesa a todos estos digimons que están aquí alrededor que dos digimons, contando que uno es altamente subnormal empiecen a pelearse? Esto es un perfecto ejemplo de lo que define a este rincón. Los dos digimons muestran la pelea, uno de ellos la tozudez y otro que es tonto, y los digimons de alrededor son un puñado de marujas que les interesa saber qué es lo que pasa por aquí en todo momento.  
Pues entonces me puse a pasear por ahí, aburrido todavía. Fui demasiado lejos hasta que me perdí. Fui a un lugar donde muy pocos digimons habían estado, puesto que no es muy normal ver digimons por aquí. Me subí a lo alto de una roca para ver qué era lo que continuaba, y nada más ni nada menos que lo que llevaba deseando desde hace tanto tiempo: La transportadora del digimundo. Esa que te lleva a la unión Data ó directamente al rincón de la vacuna. No me lo pensé dos veces y entre. No había guardias ni nada. Un gran resplandor se comió mi cuerpo entero y aparecí de repente en una ciudad bien cuidada, sin contaminación ni nada. ¿Esto es realmente el Digimundo? Me pregunté. Pues la verdad es que ojalá la otra parte fuera así, pero realmente estaba destinada a no serlo. Empecé a andar por la ciudad. Había muchos digimons, todos vacunas y sobretodo me resalto por dentro lo que presencie, una pareja de digimons de Gatomon y Patamon. Me acerqué a ellos para relacionarme con alguien, pero me salió el tiro por la culata.  
—Hola.  
Patamon abrió los ojos como platos y se me quedo mirando. Me sentía discriminado por la manera de reaccionar. Mientras que Gatomon no se dio cuenta hasta que su pareja se lo dijo al oído.  
—¿No ves que no es un vacuna? ¡Vámonos de aquí antes de que nos haga daño! —le dijo Patamon a Gatomon en el oído. En ese momento mi cuerpo se desmonto en madera con tornillos oxidados (no literalmente).  
Ambos digimon se fueron corriendo, aunque el segundo fue volando. Daban ganas de llorar.  
Yo no me quede atrás, si no les gusto son sus problemas. Me encontré con un digimon azul. No sé exactamente quién era porque iba con muchas prendas. Llevaba unas gafas de sol, un gorro de cuadros, un periódico que le tapaba la cara y un gran abrigo. No tengo ni idea si algunos ya se imaginarán quien es porque iba persiguiendo a la pareja de antes, Patamon y Gatomon. Iba a dos patas y era algo alto. Entonces lo salude, pero para nada me esperaba la misma reacción de los otros dos.  
—Hola…  
—Cállate un momento —me dijo, sacando un telescopio pequeño y apuntando a la pareja que ya no corrían.  
Le volví a hablar:  
—¿Quién eres?  
—¡He dicho que te calles! —me contesto el digimon de golpe muy enfadado— ¡¿Qué pasa, que no sabes callarte o qué? ¡Deja de dar por culo!  
Yo baje la cabeza. El digimon extraño se fue tras la pareja, yo seguí con la intriga de quién podría ser. El digimon estaba interesado en algo de la pareja. Bueno, lo que hice yo era volverme atrás y conocer mas digimons de tipo vacuna. Era lamentable eso de que los vacunas y los virus fueran enemigos, y más los vacuna, son unos racistas.

**Gracias por leer**


End file.
